Usuario discusión:Danke7
Archivo:Discani.gif Esta es la wikia?? Si quieres las empiezo hacer yo he hecho un montón solo dame: *Una imagén (pequeña no sobrepasar 100 * 100 (si quieres cuerpo entero) si no cualquiera y la cabeza Carlos.nintendo (discusión) 20:45 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Te hice un ejemplo para goku (o eso creo) Archivo:Goku_Sello.png Carlos.nintendo (discusión) 21:04 5 abr 2010 (UTC) no me sirve... intente hacer una nueva capa pero la imagén esta bloqueada si quieres te la busco? pero decime de que bueno cabeza de Goku de que color el Fondo como la imagén de la Wikia de Zelda que el fondo del Sello es Amarillo. Lo quieres Naranja? y cual Goku el pequeño o el Grande que yo vi Dos Carlos.nintendo (discusión) 22:47 5 abr 2010 (UTC) te dejo dos: Una de Cara y otra de Cara pequeña thumb|Versión cara Lejana Tú decides o quieres con otra cara? Carlos.nintendo (discusión) 23:13 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Te hice esta dime si la quieres mas pequeña o con otro Fondo ? Carlos.nintendo (discusión) 23:54 5 abr 2010 (UTC) uno naranja claro como el de la wikia: thumb|left|naranjaCarlos.nintendo (discusión) 00:03 6 abr 2010 (UTC) frame|Esta con la que me distes Hola soy MAESTRO AX No quiero molestarte aunque cuando crees que abras acabado las plantillas que te pedi? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 21:34 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Me as traicionado? Confiaba en ti [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 00:03 6 abr 2010 (UTC) A bueno esque una vez un vato que se cree que sabe de dragon ball dijo "no, enma sama le rompe la madre a todos" (que idiota) debido a que no lo matan los malos y que segun él una vez vio que enma daio agarro con sus manos creo que a cell o no me acuerdo esque ya tiene tiempo y pues no le hice caso y pos por eso te pregunté D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 01:26 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Ah y gracias por contestarme PD:oye creo que te enojaste cuando me preguntaste donde votabas y no me reí de ti por no saber donde votabas como creo que tu crees me reí de el emm emmm esque te imagine en la vida real llegando asi chido muy cabron jeje y pues me causo gracia y pues me caiste bien. saludos Encabezado Antes de todo te devo mis disculpas por llamarte traidor es que fue un mal entendido de skin/monaco XD buen solo queria sabes como haces para que el encabezado de una wikia encaje perfectamente en las zona de encabezado por ejemplo el tuyo es un poco pequeño pero se aumento para encajar perfectamente en la zona de encabezado y como hago para que el mio aumenta (o se hace mas pequeño) y encaje perfectamente? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 02:19 6 abr 2010 (UTC) RE * a tu 1er pregunta: La que tiene las dragon balls * A tu segunda pregunta: YEEESSS * A tu 3er pregunta: si es r.alejandro_25@hotmail.com pero no me conecto solo la tengo para crear cuentas en la wikia D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 02:23 6 abr 2010 (UTC) sobre Wikia bueno le daria un 8 porque en el menú le deverian poner enlaces a categorias que los Usuarios busquen al Leer ademas que esta muy bien decorada anque le vendria un poco bien ponerle en la piel, La cabeza de Goku como aqui Carlos.nintendo (discusión) 02:26 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Si el mismo me la hizo... en esa wiki Carlos.nintendo (discusión) 02:37 6 abr 2010 (UTC) encabezado Como se hace lo que te e pedido arriba y otra cosa no me lo recuedo aunque donde es que que Goku y Vegeta se conocieron? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 02:45 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye la botonera es el dibujito que aparece en tu pagina de usuario y discusion? estan geniales D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 05:00 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Si si,si me gusto el fondo de las esferas del dragon URIEX (discusión) 20:47 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Te quedo muy bien la verdad es qeu ahora no podre estar todo los dias por la wikia (ultima evaluación, tengo qeu estudiar) y note bastantes diferencias como las bolas de dragon jaja, esta muy bien, puede que la inglesa tenga mas articulos, pero a estilo les ganamos por mucho XD. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:30 6 abr 2010 (UTC) La botonera esta bastante bien, y si la verdad que el color cafe no se ve mucho, pues un violeta oscuro o un marron quiza¿? y muy bien por poner los enlaces utiles como te habia sugerido, porque sino sería un lio para los usuarios, hay que ver como trabajas eh, a vi tu pagina de usuario, insuperable jaja. Mañana espero poder editar y ya luego el fin de semana tengo pensado crear un par de capitulos o incluso un proyecto en el que podamos colaborar todos porque el de capitulos es un coñazo. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:45 6 abr 2010 (UTC) GRACIAS Gracias por el consejo ya publique un nuevo test en mi blog pasate a checarlo ;)Luiizd (discusión) 00:43 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Sii esta bien, Ahora es mucho genial. Ojala consigan jente Carlos.nintendo (discusión) 00:50 7 abr 2010 (UTC) de luismiguel2000 Mira vandalearon a luizd y MUY FEO ei no inventes que pasa con la pagina alguien se metio a mi perfil y edito cosas groceras deberias quitar la opcion de editar sin ser usuario o tener mas control sobre estas cosas me molesto mucho Luiizd (discusión) 01:16 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola A ok con que esa es la botonera, se ve que todavia no se mucho de wikias jeje. Oye como le hiciste para tener esa plantilla en tu página de usuario que se mueve cuando bajas el cursor del mouse? se ve bien chida y la wikia esta bien organizada como le hiciste. A bueno cambiando de tema oye ultimamente no he editado mucho aqui esque estoy en yugipedia y te preguntaba como a que horas tu y oliver se desconectan para yo vigilar la pagina en esos momentos? D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 01:38 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno gracias eh. Jajaja relog (no te lo tomes a mal) D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 02:10 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Aaaahhh me crees un nerd o que, que no has leido mi pagina de usuario en yugipedia soy un puta desmadre lo que pasa esque en wikia se debe de causar una buena impresion de niño bueno jaja D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 02:22 7 abr 2010 (UTC) jaja te engañe verdad? te lo dije en broma jeje y gracias por el honor de tener un amigo aqui bueno tambien oliver D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 02:50 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Jajajajjaja jajjjaja. ya lo borré y si esque se me hace que ya maduró D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 03:04 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Chido que te guste slipknot y si tambien me gusta esa pero mas Eyeless (aunque digan que es falsa) y pues la de People = Shit tambien, imaginate ponerla en la boda de 2 viejitos que sean gringos. Les dan infartos PD:hai hai hai i love jajaja D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 03:12 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Sale carnal no olvides el viveron (no es cierto) D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 03:20 7 abr 2010 (UTC) RE; En la wiki de Naruto a lo mejor no tienen instalada la progamación de la plantilla. Pideles que la instalen, en cuanto a la cabecera, no es problema de la wiki, es de tu ordenador/navegador. --Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 12:54 7 abr 2010 (UTC) insuperable joer eres el pto amo, el encabezado me gusto muchísimo, ah y no somos de las mejores wikias sino la mejor XD (creo yo) , el color si violeta esta bien gracias por tu ayuda. Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:01 7 abr 2010 (UTC) RE; No se a que refieres,¿puedes darme un ejemplo y la zona?. --Ivancillo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/amiguetes/es/images/9/9e/SP.png 17:05 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Danke Como estas? bien me alegros (si te estas preguntado como e podido responder si no me lo as dicho no lo preguntes XD) bueno veo que as cambiado el look de DragonBall Wiki ahora esta mejor aunque el encabezado m... (sin ofender) pero creo que donde esta escrito wiki esos pedazos blancos hacen parecerlo mas feo si quieres medeas la imagen y yo lo arreglo con PAINT que dices? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 01:22 8 abr 2010 (UTC) a ya ves debes en cuando echa desmadre, si tambien debe de ser como nosotros si sabes a quien me refiero D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 01:29 8 abr 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES Pues lo as hecho muy bien lo de las bolas de dragon detras saludos ha por cierto en mi wikia tenemos un nuevo equipo se llama equipo avr te quieres unir? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 01:58 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Oye como se hace para acender a un usuario D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 21:48 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Naaaaa 11!!! si esque eres un chivo tu eh, y claro te ayudo a categorizar imagenes, pero en licencia? como? y pues soy burocrata emm emm D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 21:54 8 abr 2010 (UTC) A Ok thank you very much y si solo yo ¡a huevo! jaja oye y si te consigues un bot para esos trabajos creo que te ahorrarias un chingo de trabajo D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 22:22 8 abr 2010 (UTC) ya trate de categorizar imagenes pero esta mi internet mas lento que la chingada jeje y pues creo que no te ayudare con eso disculpa pero algo otro que necesites PD:me pusiste la imagen de af de ejemplo jajajaj te pasas me espante culey D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 22:52 8 abr 2010 (UTC) ok enseguida te vuelvo admin! y gracias D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 23:31 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Listo eres administrador ya D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 23:37 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno pues carnal primero te agradeceria la botonera y sobre la cabecera lo voy a dejar en el foro para que los usuarios ademas de mi suban imagenes con las especificaciones que me dijiste y podamos decidir cual se vea mejor ya que si lo hago no mas haci sin decir nada se indignan las niñas ya debes de imaginarte cuales jaja y pues de nuevo te agradezco D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 23:56 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Si no hay problema que nadamas yo jejeje D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:14 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Oye wey creo que tu deberias ser el usuario destacado del mes debido a todo lo que has hecho la neta deberias ser el del año D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 01:57 9 abr 2010 (UTC) ah ok pero ahora no esta activo verdad y pues ojala hagas un proyecto asi y nel, no me aparecio loco oye cual el numero de tu cell? D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 02:07 9 abr 2010 (UTC) jajajjajaja Otra de esas wey ya me vine con esa mamada jajaja no mames que mamadas jajaja lo quiero para bajarte a tu vieja por cel, no no es cierto no se we no mas pa enviar mensajes no te voy a llamar sale muy caro ademas que tal si me compras cartas pa mi cumple y no sabes donde vivo a si me contactas jajajaj o bueno dame el cell de tu vieja sale jaja te doy el mio si quieres D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 02:18 9 abr 2010 (UTC) oye wey puedo subir imagenes de yugioh aqui y luego las borras son solo para que veas las ideas pal skin digo y tiene que ser de un tamaño en espefico o se pone en mosaico PD: No debi meterme con tu vieja y me disculpo eh y no mames que mamadas jjaajaj escribiste loco la neta no me lo esperaba D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 02:27 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Andale Si como las esferas aqui te pongo 2 para que las veas bueno son estos 2 y los categorizé con la de Borrar y si necesitas cambiar los pixeles hazlo a pero si es posible que se vea solo una imagen y no en mosaico y si hay otro inconveniente me avisas sale D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 02:46 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Porque???? bueno me explicas mañana porque mi hermana quiere usar la compu y ya me tiene harto saludos D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 02:51 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Vale En cuanto pongas la barra de ayuda sobre las imagenes empezare a ayudar cuando pueda (es k estoy un poco atrasado con mi proyecto y sin Jair), y ya veo que vas a por mi ya tienes mas de 2.200 joer pero aunque ahora no pueda editar mucho, de aqui a unos meses si lo hare, no te lo voy a poner facil eh XD. Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:48 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Por cierto si me pudieras cambiar el color, esque parece rosado, si puedes que te parecería un marron¿? que te parece? He visto que en la Wikia inglesa tienen los articulos de manera dividida por ejemplo: En Bulma ponen tambien la del futuro alternativo, y luego otro articulo con la misma información (o parecida) ganando muchísimos más articulos, que te parecería si lo hicieramos igual, cree el articulo Bulma del futuro haber que te parece. Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:24 9 abr 2010 (UTC) xxx? a que viene eso¿? Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:28 9 abr 2010 (UTC) ufff, si no te digo yo, hoy no es mi dia jaja dios que bobería vale, perdona es que estaba hablado con otros dos usuarios, y claro tres conversaciones a la vez pues.... XD Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:34 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Perdona que me explique mal, y la opción que escogi es Futuro Alternativo XD tu hoy no me hagas mucho caso. Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:56 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Cierto, se ve mucho mejor el morado, gracias. ESta guay, si que estas animado que hasta olvidaste firmar XD. Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:02 9 abr 2010 (UTC) . Me gustaría que comentases mi ultimo blog, creo que es un tema importante en el que podemos dar diferentes opiniones. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:51 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Es el Santo wey a que dijiste jajaja. Claro te la paso`pero como la subo a la wikia tambien las puedes encontrar facil en goglee pones slipknot wallpaper o si quieres la que tengo pones corey wallpaper D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 23:55 9 abr 2010 (UTC) jajaja no porque cuando tu te esfuerzes por cambiar tu identidad como la mia yo la volvere a cambiar y te quedaras como pendejo jajajajjajjajajaajjajaa ntk D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:05 10 abr 2010 (UTC) habra gente tan pendeja (dante) que no firma al terminar sus mensajes y pues nel no me cambio nada D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:13 10 abr 2010 (UTC) A no ya vi si cierto cambiaste esa parte que chido se ve no eres tan pendejo despues de todo PD:porque tardaste tanto en responderme eeehh!!!! y pues si esta chida tu firma pero yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?????????????? ademas eres tan pendejo que no sabes ni colocarla bien la pones en la esquina y se tralada tu discusion para la parte de abajo en otra seccion y asi ya no se puede acceder a ellla ademas danke7 uuuuuuuuu que original uuuuuu D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:28 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Vaya Te gusta la misma musica que a mi, sobre todo por Green Day, a y no se si conoces a Simple Plan. Nota: no tiene que ver con DB (claramente XD) pero bueno.... Oliver0796 (discusión) 00:21 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Jaja vale, y si no lo has escuchado escucha Sum 41. Oye carnal que te parece si dejamos de hechar desmadre? porque nos vamos a encabronar y pues ya sabes D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:38 10 abr 2010 (UTC) jajajaja nombre de muñeca jaja No la verga yo debo de terminar D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:51 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Adonde vas? a una fiesta gay con tus amigos gay y tu novio gay PD:te aprovechas porque tienes conocimiento en wikia, mas que yo culero D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 00:57 10 abr 2010 (UTC) que insinuas que quisieras ir verdad pinche homo, tambien insinuas que quieres ir conmigo mas gay todavia y porque dices que eres mas inteligente yo perro te apuesto que yo e de razonar 10 veces mejor que tú JA y porque te vas, huyes joto, eso es ser gay bueno ni a gay llegas eres niña D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 01:05 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Que onda viejo, oye que te parece si me vuelves admin pues para borrar las estupideces que otros hacen ¿que opinas? D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 04:19 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Oye subiste nuevas pieles a yugipedia? D@rk Crus@der (discusión) 05:19 10 abr 2010 (UTC)